


quarantine gonna make me act up

by yawning_grave



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read, Pancakes, just know its mingi mostly thats doing the cooking, practically crack but whos to say this wouldnt happen, sorry woo im not doing ur cooking justice, theyre in quarantine thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawning_grave/pseuds/yawning_grave
Summary: Quarantine. Something they thought they'd never be under, but alas, it's 2020 and shits getting wild. Anything is happening. Looks like a worldwide pandemic isn't out of the picture.He was in quarantine with none other than his band members, and that worried him. Scared him, even. He's writing up his will at this very second.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Song Mingi
Kudos: 4





	quarantine gonna make me act up

Quarantine. Something they thought they'd never be under, but alas, it's 2020 and shits getting wild. Anything is happening. Looks like a worldwide pandemic isn't out of the picture.

Seonghwa worried about one thing in this quarantine. Okay wait, maybe two... Maybe three... Okay, he worried about a plethora of things, like food, supplies, his job, and, to put it bluntly, just going out for a damn walk. How would he just enjoy the sun and stretch his legs that wasn't an intense workout that would leave his limbs aching. Really, a brisk walk sounded way better.

He worried. He is worrying, present tense. He is worryfull (Is that even a word? He thinks. Well, it is now), future tense. He is always worried, worrying, and worryfull. In his defence, try not to be when you're sorrounded by 7 adults-or-nearing-adulthood boys that couldn't even keep water from burning. 

Now, you're gonna make those same exact 7 people quarantine with him? He was near tears just at the thought, honestly.

He was in quarantine with none other than his band members, and that worried him. Scared him, even. He's writing up his will at this very second.

Here he was sat at the table, a small stack of burnt pancakes in front of him as Mingi and Wooyoung cooked, if you would call it that, pumping out pancake after pancake. All black and burnt. He could probably blow at them and they would crumble, ash flying everywhere.

Could you get poisoning from burnt food? Well, he would find out soon enough.

He grabbed his fork, stabbing the small stack of pancakes, a crunch resonating from the so called food. He lifted his utensils, parts of pancakes falling off while two whole pancakes stayed intact.

Fuck it, he thought. So be it. He will eat all the fucking pancakes on his plate. Hopefully he would go into a food coma and sleep the rest of this nightmare away. Its the least of his worries, anyway.

Seonghwa stuffed the burny pancakes into his mouth, chewing with a mission. He kept his eyes trained on his plate, watching as the syrup pooled around the leftover pancake bits before stabbing them and shoving them into his mouth.

He would devour all these fucking pancakes. Its his mission.

Out of nowhere, a wild Yeosang appeared. He stopped ain the door way, staring at Seonghwa, who was stuffing his face with burnt pancakes with such a determined look.

Yeosang looked up at Mingi and Wooyoung, who were standing near the stove, flipping what seemed to be the last pancake and dropping it onto a plate stacked with more pancakes.

He looked back at Seonghwa, who in turn was pouring more syrup onto his last pancake before scoffing it all down. He then turned to Wooyoung, stretching out his plate.

"More," Another stack of pancakes was plopped onto his plate. He turned aprund back to the table, pouring syrup over the food and eating them.

Yeosang looked between the cooks and the victim, feeling like he was thrust into a horror movie.

"What the actual fuck did I just witness,"

Mingi spun around, pointing his spatula at Yeosang.

"Language!"

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!!


End file.
